cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Calystix the Shaper
Overview Calystix The Shaper is an arch-villain who serves in the Coralax faction. Calystix the Shaper, also called Calystix the Zealot. The first records of a priest called Calystix date from ancient Rome, where a Legion discovered an ancient temple to a Cult of the Shaper. This cult was led by a high priest called Calystix who ordered the townspeople to slay the Legion. The soldiers were nearly overcome, but they won and put the temple and the town to the torch for their abhorrent practices. Later records of a Cult of the Shaper led by Calystix re-occur in the middle ages, and again during the Enlightenment. The last known occurrence was in a small Massachusetts fishing village in the 1920s, though it is unknown if it was lead by a priest called Calystix, as the Cult was destroyed by the American Navy for crimes of piracy and cannibalism. Perhaps most disturbing is that recently discovered records of the ancient civilization of the Mu also speak of a 'Calystix the Shaper'. These records from 14,000 years ago tell of another race who lived on the island of Mu before it was raised from the sea, and talk of a priest of these sea-people called Calystix, who sought to unleash a great Leviathan to devour the Mu. The legends say that the Leviathan was entombed beneath the island by the Mu goddess Hequat, but that Calystix escaped into the sea. It should be noted that in each attempt, it was said that the cult sought to sacrifice the life of a particularly wicked and important individual to show their god or goddess that humans deserved to be destroyed. Villains can face him in the following missions: * Destroy Calystix the Shaper mission from Diviner Maros, (Levels 25 - 29) as an Archvillain and an Enemy. * Raid the Temple of the Waters mission from Strike Force Operative Renault during the Operative Renault Strike Force, (Levels 25 - 30) as an Archvillain and an Enemy. * Steal primal essence of the Leviathan from Captain Mako Quotes During the mission Destroy Calystix the Shaper he will try to sacrifice a villain so the Leviathan lives once again: Combat start: You have been delivered to us, Villain. My goddess Merulina will rejoice when her Leviathan lives again. At 75% Life: Do you think yourself powerful? You are a worm before us! At 50% Life: Now let me show you something! At 25% Life: What is this? I will not falter! Defeated; How... can... this... be...? During the mission Raid the Temple of the Waters he will guard the Temple of the Waters. His appearance will be preceded by a cutscene: At 25% Life: I must protect the temple! Defeated: No! I shall use my powers to awake the Leviathan! After defeating a player: Another sacrifice! Information Calystix the Shaper is the high priest of an ancient cult to the sea-goddess Merulina. He has formed a 'Cult of the Shaper' on Sharkhead in order to free an ancient terror which is trapped beneath the island. See Also * Calystix the Shaper's Coralax profile for a list of his powers Category:Archvillains